A matter of seconds
by cmdrabenstadt
Summary: KY IF YOU'RE OUT THERE I LOVE YOU AND YOU'RE SUPER SEXY AND OFF IF YOU'RE A DORK I WOULD DATE YOU SO HARD KAY MTN DEW BYE -Cam3


**hey guys it's me! So Jenny and Anne and I are doing an marathon... so basically post and update as many stories as you can all week! And also this story is really cheesy and sitcomy but it's based on a true story that's happening a girl in school right now so review review review!**

"Just one more time and she'll be out!" the doctor shouted over my screams of pain.

After a few more seconds of the worst, most extreme pain I have ever felt, my daughter was laid on a blanket on my chest. I couldn't see him, but i'm sure Billy was crying.

But before we get too far into my story, let me tell you how we got here in the first place.

It was the party of the year, or so everybody said. Everyone was going, there would be a buffet, drinks, and of course, alcohol and drugs galore. It was the perfect storm, and instead of driving around it, we rode right through it.

It had been a good day. No drama, I got to see Sammy a lot, and Billy and I were going to a party together later. Everything was going absolutely perfect, I should have known it wouldn't stay that way.

I got a text from Billy saying:

Pick u up around 6? cant wait 2 c u:)

I replied:

Yep sounds gr8! cant wai 2;)

I went home, quickly finished my homework so I would have a free weekend, and got ready for the party. I just threw on my favorite flowery sundress, my silver sandals, some mascara and lipgloss, and I was set to go! Billy pulled into my driveway with his red camaro, I hopped in, and we sped off towards the park where they were holding it. We laughed and sang along to the radio the whole way. They always had the best songs on Friday nights.

"Do you remember in seventh grade at the farewell dance, when I dressed like a pirate and we ate chicken in the limo?!" He yelled over my singing.

"Yes! And we went ice blocking afterwards and found that arm!" I stopped singing just long enough to say.

"Those were the good old days…" He trailed off nostalgically.

"Come on Billy! It's Friday! Cheer up!" I kissed his cheek.

He smiled and then started to sing with me again. We pulled into the parking lot of the park and hopped out. I heard music and saw lights flashing out in the distance, so we headed that way. I saw Holly and her boyfriend Zach waving at us, so I ran over to them. Holly and I jumped up and down to the music like crazy people, while our boyfriends stared at us skeptically. We probably looked high, drunk, whatever you want to call it. But we weren't, we were happy and free and loving life. We didn't need any substance to get drunk or high, we could do that on life. Yeah, that's what we were. We were high on life.

Until really late that night, the party was amazing! I saw all of my friends except Sammy and Casey there (Casey was leaving for college soon so they wanted to spend time together), and the food and drinks were delicious. I had a craving for iced tea though, and I didn't see any out. I asked around, and finally someone handed me a big glass of amber colored iced tea with ice. Delish. I sipped it for a while, and it had a warm earthy taste to it. Weird iced tea. Oh well, it was still good, and by the end of the night, I had had at least four glasses of it.

Around 11, I left Holly to go and try to find Billy. Of course, he was standing around the dessert table shoving brownies into his mouth. Classic Billy.

"Hey Mar! You have to taste these brownies, they're like the best I've ever had!" He yelled when he saw me.

I unstably walked over to where he was, but things were starting to spin, and it really made my head hurt.

"I'm good, Billy. This iced tea is making me sick," I handed him the cup.

He sniffed it, then took a sip, "Marissa, this is brandy," he grinned and giggled goofily.

"Ooooooooooh," I started to giggle too, but then it became uncontrollable. Pretty soon, I was l literally rolling on the floor laughing.

Holly walked over to me, and stared at me like I was from another planet. Billy snorted, then started to laugh again, "What is wrong with you two?!" she asked us.

"She's drunk!" Billy managed to get out.

"From the looks of it, you are too!" she laughed, then she saw the brownies he was eating.

"Billy those are weed brownies! Stop eating them!" she yelled at him.

He gave her a shocked stare, and then dropped the remaining brownie in his hand. I turned around and threw up.

"Oh. My. God," was all she said. And then she left us. I looked over at Billy, and we both started laughing again.

"C'mon, let's head home," he said, and held out his hand to help me up.

We got into the car again and started to go back to his house. Sammy and Casey said they might be able to meet us there if the movie ended early enough. In the mean time, we listened to music and played Candy Land. One of us was drunk, and the other was partially high, so i'm sure you can guess how that went.

Casey called around 1 AM and said they couldn't make it, but maybe tomorrow we could hang out. Sounded good to me. After that, we kissed, which turned into a makeout session, which started to go farther. I was so drunk, I hardly knew what was happening until it was far too late.

It's amazing, isn't it, how you could feel so young and fresh and free one minute, and the next, you feel chained in a cage 500 feet below the ground. That's how my life turned out; one day, I was frolicing through fields, picking flowers to put in my hair. The next day, I was nursing a hangover and buying a pregnancy test from the drugstore.


End file.
